


Winner's Circle

by RotaRegion



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Banshee Moira O'Deorain, F/F, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 13:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16811449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RotaRegion/pseuds/RotaRegion
Summary: After Moira wins the Wheel of Fortune Ultimate Tournament of Champions, Ana gives her a special prize: a night with her, her daughter, one of the show's contestant coordinators, and the contestants she liked the most over the years.





	Winner's Circle

The puzzle was almost empty. It was two five-letter words, and only the letter L stood near the end of the second word:  
\-----  
\---L-  
Moira knew that there were no other instances of R, S, T, L, N, or E in the puzzle. Then, she realized what it was and rang in.

"Fuzzy Koala!" she shouted.

Ana shot her rifle at the puzzle board, filling in the rest of the letters immediately. "You're right!"

Aleksandra and Mei, who were playing against Moira in the Ultimate Tournament of Champions because of their long winning streaks and had made it to the finals with her, put their heads in their hands. They had just lost a million dollars, even though they were guaranteed at least a quarter of that amount as a "consolation" prize.

After giving Moira the giant game-show check symbolically representing her winnings, they went back to their house near the Wheel of Fortune studio.

"It was a hard time convincing those legality guys to allow me to have a tournament with you in it, but they caved eventually, and you won without my help!" said Ana.

"We all knew I would win in the first place. Maybe if some computer who could look up potential answers was in, they would win, but for now, I think I'm the champion."

"Do you want something else other than the million?" Ana winked.

"What is it?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

The next day, Ana was out of the house. Moira didn't know why, since Wheel of Fortune didn't tape that day. She found a note attached to their bed that said, "Meet me at the Wheel of Fortune studio." It was signed with a simple heart.

Moira made her way over there and saw the lights of the studio were dimmed, with Ana laying out on the famous wheel, wearing a tight red evening gown. Moira was still in her fluffy sheep-print nightgown.

"Ready to go for a spin?" Ana purred.

"Of course! Doing it on the wheel is one of my biggest fantasies!"

Ana giggled and undid her gown, leaving her in a set of lacy lilac lingerie. She slowly took that off also, revealing the sensuous form of her body. Moira had always felt inferior with her bony frame and hated how her body showed wrinkles and Ana's didn't.

Moira took off her sleeping attire, showing how she had refused to put on anything under it and also showing her board-like chest, the beginning of age spots, and prickly orange hair on her lower half. She straddled one of Ana's supple thighs and started rubbing herself on it, her rampant hands exploring Ana's body. As Ana sighed, her dark eyes met Moira's bi-colored ones.

Ana leaned her face at Moira's and pressed her own lips onto hers. Moira kissed back, embracing Ana as she did. She smiled into the kiss making Ana smile also. While still holding the kiss, they rolled around on the wheel, holding each other. They separated and sat around the middle of the wheel.

"Want some of these in you?" Ana waggled her fingers at Moira.

"Definitely." Moira leaned back and spread her legs.

Ana fluffed the mound of fiery hair above Moira's tender area before inserting one finger from her right hand. She traced Moira's twitching insides with it before adding another and spreading them slowly inside her. As Ana curled her fingers inward, she entered a third one. She began to thrust them, enjoying how Moira would scrape herself against the digits. Moira gently moaned and spread Ana's lower lips with her bony fingers.

"Go ahead," said Ana as if she wanted Moira to solve.

Moira slipped three clawed fingers into Ana's wet core, synchronizing their movements with hers. Ana didn't mind Moira's talons; she had gotten used to them over their relationship. She pressed her left hand against Moira's clit, causing her to writhe around, which spun the wheel a little. As Ana pressed her fingers down, Moira moaned and drooled, her insides slowly pulsing. She used her other hand to feel Ana's hard nipples, squeezing softly.

"Hey, want to use your biotic powers on me?" asked Ana.

"Sure." Moira used her right hand to drain energy from Ana's chest and lower area, watching as those parts became a dark gray and softened. Ana shivered in a combination of pain and enjoyment and Moira dragged her nails across Ana's chest. Then, Moira released a biotic fluid from her left hand, returning the richness to Ana's areas. She breathed a sigh of relief as her nipples hardened again and a rush of blood flowed to her lower regions.

"Much better..." she sighed.

They slowly removed their hands from each other.

"I have a surprise for you," said Ana.

"Show me."

Fareeha walked out of a nearby supply closet, revealing her bulky body with its perked breasts.

"But that's your daughter," said Moira.

"I don't mind! Reeha here admires you as a contestant, and wouldn't mind getting to know you in some other ways."

Moira looked at Fareeha. "If you're up for it and mom's going to let you, I don't see why not. I mean, it's not like I see you as a mother or anything," said Fareeha.

Moira giggled and placed her head between Fareeha's thighs, which immediately wrapped around it. She licked the outside of Fareeha in a circle, using her tongue to play with the thick hairs, then kissed her lower lips. After Moira slipped her long tongue inside, she felt Fareeha slightly pulsing. She pressed her head against her and licked up and down her walls gently. After lashing it around a little, Moira removed her tongue and pulled her head back, then nibbled Fareeha's lower lips. She swirled her tongue around her clit, feeling her thighs become so tense that Moira could swear they could crack her skull. Fareeha pressed herself onto Moira's face as she continued. Moira's tongue poked around a little more before she moved her head away completely.

"Now I have someone who works on the show. She's the contestant coordinator who sprayed on your makeup. Meet Brigitte!" said Ana.

The musclebound Brigitte walked out of Ana's dressing room, her hair riddled with grease. "You called?"

"Want to solve my puzzle?" said Moira, spreading her legs out across the wheel.

Brigitte immediately lay down between her legs, gripping Moira's ankles. She headbutted Moira and giggled softly before lashing her tongue across her tender area. Brigitte bent it towards the inside and tightened her grip, then moved upward a little. She spelled out the letters W-H-E-E-L using her tongue, and Moira recognized what she was doing and laughed. After finishing the last letter, Brigitte placed her tongue inside Moira, then used the movements of her head to thrust it in and out. Moira arched her back off the wheel and it moved one notch. Brigitte softly sucked on Moira and finally released herself from her.

"That was great," said Moira.

"But that's not all... not by a long shot!" Ana announced. Aleksandra, Satya, Mei, Amelie, Hana, Olivia, Lena, and Elizabeth walked out from behind the puzzleboard, none of them wearing anything, and Angela flew down from the rafters wearing only a set of wings.

"It's the lady contestants from my Tournament of Champions!" shouted Moira. "Except Satya, she lost to me in my first game."

"She's still important on the road to you becoming a champion," said Ana.

Aleksandra ran over to Moira and hugged her. "So I guess Satya and I are just your first victory to you."

"Now that I've looked at you up close, I'm sure you can be more than that," said Moira. She then twitched a little as she felt something harden, then looked down to see that it was Aleksandra's length. "Oh, I didn't know..."

"Yes. I can't get it cut off because I like my body so I won't go through with the beginning of their treatment. All I did was get my chest a little enhanced." Aleksandra cupped her chest in her hands.

"So, what do you want to do, Aleks?"

"What about I stick my whole hand in you?"

"Oh, I always wanted to try that. You won't break me, you couldn't even beat me at Wheel." Moira spread herself out across the wheel. Aleksandra knelt at the edge of the wheel and extended one finger into Moira. It was meaty enough to make Moira flinch a bit and grip her hands tightly. Aleksandra left it in for a while before adding the second finger. Moira had acclimated to it, so she loosened her hands. Aleksandra licked her hand roughly, then added the third and fourth finger at the same time. Moira's insides strained to fit them in. When Aleksandra added her thumb, Moira arched off the wheel again and groaned a little.

"I'm going to break you!" Aleksandra curled up her fingers and pushed her whole hand in. She pumped it inward and almost out in repetitive motion, and Moira flailed wildly. Aleksandra removed her dripping hand after Moira's face started straining and licked it off.

"What about me? You beat me in Wheel, too," said Satya, walking up to Moira.

"I do happen to like hard-light technology..."

Satya smiled and got onto the wheel with Moira. She used a metal-encased arm to stroke her nipples and Moira stroked hers back. Satya then created a pair of teleporters on opposite sides of the wheel. Moira lay down with her lower half pointed towards one of them. Satya poked her head through the other portal and it came out the one near Moira, who laughed at the floating head. She ran her tongue gently down Moira's slit and extended a hand through the portal, rubbing her inner thighs.

The next move from Satya was making a shaft of hard light. She made it levitate to Moira, floating it into her ass. As Satya moved her tongue, she also moved the shaft in Moira, who clenched up and accidentally shoved her foot through the portal, kicking Satya's chest. "Sorry..." Moira moaned as she pulled it back.

"Hey, it happens more often than you'd think." Satya slowly pulled the shaft out and removed herself from the portal, then walked back to the puzzleboard.

Mei walked up to Moira. "I'm the one you lost to," she purred.

"And a beautiful one indeed," Moira said, admiring her pearlescent body lined with rolls.

"Hey, have you heard of muffing?"

"I have, never actually tried it though."

"Well, you can see what it's like with me! Just make sure to be careful. I wouldn't want my flesh there to be punctured!" She then took off her gloves and gave them to Moira, her skin being cold to the touch. "Use these."

Moira put them on and turned her attention to Mei's lower half. She pushed back Mei's little shaft and stuck two gloved fingers onto her sack. With minimal force, Moira pushed the glands aside and pushed her digits up into the canals from whence they came. She wasn't much used to the texture, but enjoyed it anyway. Mei moaned and tossed her head back, and Moira twitched her fingers around. Then, she poked a bit too far.

"Ow!" Mei cried, flinching.

"I'm sorry." Moira removed her fingers and lay back on the wheel as Mei went back towards the board.

Lena sprinted over to the wheel and Moira smiled. "Oh, you're that English runner who was on the show for 9 days!"

"That's me!" She winked.

"Well, I know we're supposed to hate each other and all, but I admire your skills as a game show contestant."

"Yours too." Lena took Mei's gloves off Moira and straddled her leg. She pressed herself against it and shuffled up its length until she got to the top. Lena softly squeezed Moira's ass and sat down on top of Moira's wetness. She gently held Moira's hands and started moving against her. Moira's spindly legs immediately wrapped around Lena's body. Lena smiled and pressed against Moira, then started grinding her clit onto Moira's. Moira pushed back and ran her claws down Lena's chest. As Lena continued, she leaned into Moira's board-like chest, suckling on one of her hard nipples. She pulled back in surprise once Moira released a little biotic milk. When Lena splashed Moira with her wetness, she released herself from her body and returned to the puzzleboard.

Then, Amelie pirouetted up to Moira. "I've got you in my sights."

"You were great on the show! I liked your strategy of spinning for all the multiples, and your background as a French ballerina."

"Oui. I wish you could have seen my performance as Odette and Odile in Swan Lake." She showed her back with its swan tattoo.

"What about you swan dive right onto my face?" Moira leaned down slowly.

Amelie spread her legs out over Moira's face and lowered herself. Moira shivered at how cold Amelie's area felt, but started pressing her lips against it anyway. Her plump tongue slid across the outsides of Amelie, then pressed against her inner lips. Amelie rode Moira's face with poise, her hips moving like the waves of the ocean. With that, Moira used her tongue to interact with the soft insides of Amelie, spinning around them like a little wheel. As she pressed her hands against Amelie's inner thighs, Amelie soaked her face, then stood up.

When Olivia walked up to Moira, she noticed how even her lower hair had the purple dye. "I liked how you showed off your hacking through changing the puzzleboard on the show!"

"Thank you. My hacker name is Sombra, so please moan it loud for me."

"I will." As Sombra pulled a lit-up strap-on from a nearby bag and attached it in the right place, Moira placed herself on her hands and knees.

Sombra mounted herself over Moira and teased at her wet area. She gripped Moira's arms, feeling the veins in them swell up. When Sombra was sliding it in slowly, she would tighten the grip on Moira when she tried to push back. Finally, it was all the way in, and Sombra started thrusting, enjoying how it pressed back against her. She slipped her fingers between Moira as she pounded away. When Moira reached her peak, she softly moaned, "Sombra...!"

"I always wanted to hear that." Sombra pulled it out and returned to the board, watching Hana walk up to Moira.

"You're good at Wheel of Fortune for a Twitch streamer..."

"Indeed I am!" Hana put "bunny ears" behind her own head. "I'll bunny hop right onto you!"

Moira spread out her legs and Hana jumped onto one of them, rubbing softly against it. She pressed her hand between Moira's legs and played with the hair she had there. As Hana moved against Moira's leg, Moira felt the warmth there growing. Hana pressed her fingers on Moira as if she was playing one of her games. Moira ran her hands up and down Hana's sides, then squeezed her breasts. When she did that, Hana made sure that Moira's thigh was soggy.

"Good game!" Hana made a victory sign. Then, Angela used her wings to land on top of Moira.

"I can't stand how you'll spin for letters even if it's a Prize Puzzle," said Moira.

"Well, the Express Wedge is always there and I need more money!"

"I will never get over that." Moira reconsidered when she realized exactly how splendorous Angela's body was. "On second thought, maybe I will."

"I'll have to think about it..."

"I'm not on Wheel anymore and neither are you, what do you have to think about?"

"Nothing." She spun around so that her legs wrapped around Moira's head and her face was between Moira's legs.

Moira immediately pressed her thighs against the sides of Angela's head and held onto her wings as she started grinding against her face. Angela engaged in the same grinding and suckled softly on Moira. In response, Moira's tongue circled the rim of Angela's tender area. They soon started lapping at each other's inner lips, trying to get every drop of their liquid. When Angela licked against Moira's clit, her legs automatically kicked around and spun the wheel some more. Moira happily returned that behavior and her hands moved to Angela's chest. Then, Moira extended her tongue into Angela. As she pushed it deeper, Angela's feet curled up. Moira smirked and used her biotic abilities to take some energy from Angela's chest, then give it back. Angela smiled and released onto Moira's face, then got up.

The last contestant there, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe, walked up to Moira. "How would you like a little bit of fun?" She held up her rifle.

"You aren't suggesting..."

"Oh, yes I am!" She fired the gun at a wall, but nothing came out. "If nothing's coming out of it now, nothing ever will!" Elizabeth placed the edge of the rifle near Moira's ass, then greased it up a little. She pushed it slowly into Moira, who flinched at the cold metal, but her shivers soon became that of enjoyment. Sliding it in and out, Elizabeth ran a finger on her other hand around Moira's wet area. Though the rifle slipped out a little bit with Moira clenching, Elizabeth's grip ensured that it would stay used. When Elizabeth got tired, she pulled it out.

"So that's all of you, right?" asked Moira.

"Not exactly," said Ana. A shambling, gray-skinned version of her with unraveled white hair emerged from under the wheel.

"I am your banshee clone," said Banshee Moira in a garbled voice. "I was born from your raw energy. Let us finish each other off."

"I thought you were just a myth!" They both sat on the wheel, then each stuck two bony fingers into each other. When they mirrored each other's movements so that they each bent the claws inward, they also howled in pain, but still enjoyed it. The two Moiras spread out their fingers in each other, permeating their walls with the long, sharp nails. They then inserted a third finger and thrust them all in and out in complete harmony with each other, bending them into the spots where they each knew it would feel the best. With their left hands, they scratched their claws over each other's diamond-hard nipples, then sprayed biotic energy over their bodies. After spinning their thumbs over each other's clit, Moira and Banshee Moira let out a long spray of release over each other's hand, and Banshee Moira disappeared before she could kill Moira with her banshee scream, Moira finally being satisfied.

"Thank you so much, my host." Moira gave a tight hug to Ana.

"Anything for you, my ultimate champion." Ana kissed Moira's forehead.


End file.
